


Clue

by jesmaine



Category: Murder She Wrote
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 20:26:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1756301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesmaine/pseuds/jesmaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jessica must accuse a friend of murder in the end game of yet another mystery. A double-drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clue

“I don’t know, Jess,” Seth said, sounding worried. “Are you sure?”

“Pretty sure,” Jessica replied with somewhat more confidence than she felt. “Anyway, we’ll soon find out.”

“It’s all over if you’re wrong, you know.”

“I know.”

“Easy, Doc,” said Mort. “She knows what she’s doing.”

Taking a deep breath, Jessica looked her friend Eve Simpson straight in the eye and said, “I’m sorry, Eve, but you are the murderer. You did it in the library, using a lead pipe as your weapon.”

There was silence around the table, broken only by the slow tick of the clock on the fireplace mantel. Finally the palpable tension was broken as Eve slumped back in her chair. “Well,” she said, “I can’t disprove it.”

Jessica reached for the envelope in the center of the table, shook its contents – three cards - out into her hand, and smiled as she held them up for the others to see.

“I was right,” she said. “Miss Scarlet, the lead pipe, and the library.”

“Well, that settles it,” said Eve, tossing her hand of cards into the center of the Clue game board, where she’d been playing with the red 'Miss Scarlet' token. “Shall we play again?”


End file.
